Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication networks. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for the delivery of messages in a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, Internet service providers have introduced a wide range of communication applications. The communications applications are related to a gamut of communications needs. The applications may offer various features for messaging, tracking of the status information of users in the Internet, advertisements, alerts and content consumption. There exists a wide variety of standardized communication applications outside the traditional realms of browsing and electronic mail. Examples of such standardized applications include instant messaging and presence. However, there are numerous different standards. Often Internet service providers offer their own specific variants of these services. The adapting of these applications to a mobile communication system or to any other communication system that supports alternative protocols and message delivery mechanisms introduces challenges. The availability of a given message delivery mechanism or protocol may be dependent on the state of a user terminal or the network. User may also have different terminal equipments with different capabilities at their disposal. It may be difficult for a server to be informed of the varying conditions pertaining to the network and the user terminal.
Previously, the servers in communication with end-user terminals have used a given protocol and its message delivery mechanism for a given application. This fact introduces serious impediments for the use of the application. The application may be available sporadically depending on the network used, current status of the terminal pertaining to the use of other services and the network traffic conditions. For example, while a circuit switched call is active, a mobile station without Dual Transfer Mode (DTM) capability does not support the use of Internet Protocol (IP) based services. Some network may not support the simultaneous use of circuit switched and packet switched services. The varying conditions are often unobservable for a user. The availability of a service may appear random. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a mechanism which ensures the availability of a given service in different conditions.